


Get Your Daily Dose

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexting, Time Zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: A brief excerpt from the correspondences of Leo de la Iglesia, Phichit Chulanont, and Ji Guang Hong.Guang Hong9:45 PM[Attached image: taken from laptop camera. Undressed, lying on back on the bed, face not shown. Fingers splayed along ribs, hipbones visible in contrast from overhead light.]





	Get Your Daily Dose

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's Synchronized Screaming, the theme was "re-boost a previous week's prompt".

_**Guang Hong/Leo/Phichit** \- send nudes_

  
**Leo  
6:35 PM**  
Good morning. _  
[Attached image: self photograph in bed, blearily peering at the camera, hair tousled. Low lighting from bedside lamp.]_  
 **  
Phichit  
6:35 PM**  
lol more like dinnertime  
 **  
Guang Hong  
6:48 PM**  
or bathtime! _  
[Attached image: self photograph, leaning over the side of tub, skin shining with traces of water under florescent bathroom lights. Blowing kiss to camera.]_  
 **  
Phichit  
6:50 PM**  
aww!! i wanna bath!! i’m still at practice…  
 **  
Guang Hong  
6:55 PM** __  
[Attached image: shot of legs pressed together in tub, bent at the knees to fit]  
[Attached image: shot of legs, one bent at the knee, the other outstretched, toes flexed]  
splash splash!  
 **  
Phichit  
7:07 PM**  
not fair  
im itchy and gross ):

**Phichit  
7:07 PM  
** _[Attached image: shot of waist, exercise shirt pushed up to scratch at belly. Faint outline of marks left by nails.]_

**Leo  
** **7:28 PM  
** Hey, what are groats, exactly?

 **Phichit  
** **7:34 PM  
** they are sadness in a bowl

 **Leo  
** **7:40  
** Wow, you weren’t kidding.

 **Phichit  
** **9:32 PM  
** time for a bedtime cool down  
 _[Attached image: shot of lap, clothed. Outline of erection visible, one hand curled against it through fabric.]  
_ _[Attached image: shot of lap, clothed. Hand grasps erection, flush to silhouette.]_

**Leo  
** **9:35 PM  
** _[Attached image: low-resolution close-up of smile. Darkly-lit.]_

**Phichit  
9:41 PM  
** _[Attached image: close-up of face. Eyes shut. Lips parted, slick.]  
_ _[Attached image: bare chest. Flushed.]  
_ _[Attached image: fingertips in dark, curling hair]  
_ _[Attached image: shot of lower body. Cock laying against gut, fingertips resting along underside.]_

**Guang Hong  
** **9:42 PM  
** _[Attached image: shot taken from low angle, directed up pair of boxer shorts.]  
_ some inspiration

 **Phichit  
** **9:42 PM  
** fuck

**Guang Hong  
** **9:42 PM  
** _[Attached image: shot taken from low angle, directed up pair of boxer shorts. Hem curled back to show bare thigh.]_

**Phichit  
** **9:44 PM  
** _[Attached video: fingers bunched around head of cock; spreading on downwards stroke and closing as pulled back up]_

**Guang Hong  
** **9:45 PM  
** _[Attached image: taken from laptop camera. Undressed, lying on back on the bed, face not shown. Fingers splayed along ribs, hipbones visible in contrast from overhead light.]_

**Leo  
** **9:47 PM  
** _[water droplets emoji]_

**Phichit  
9:48 PM  
**u too?  
 _[Attached image: outspread hand with come along palm, fingers.]_

 **Leo  
** **9:48 PM  
** what?!? No!  
It’s sweat! Sweat! From being hot under the collar!

 **Phichit  
** **9:49 PM  
** suuuuuuure

 **Leo  
** **9:49 PM  
** Dude, if only. Studio practice until 11.  
11 AM, that is.

 **Guang Hong  
** **9:50 PM  
** awww! poor little leo  **♡( •ॢ◡-ॢ)✧˖° ♡**

 **Phichit  
** **9:50 PM  
** starting the day right!!!  
relax, friend!! only, what, 8 more hours til you get home?

**Leo  
** **10:00 PM  
** _[Attached image: blowing a raspberry]_


End file.
